


You Can Tell

by fuckinsteverogers



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy Words, Smut, blowjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsteverogers/pseuds/fuckinsteverogers
Summary: A bar, Chris Evans, you and a distracting bulge in the front of his pants. Is he well-endowed? Sometimes, you can just tell these things.





	You Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> @tropicalcap (on tumblr) who wrote “ all due respect, i genuinely think chris is that bro who’s hung but he’s not a dick about it (pun not intended). y’all know he has big dick energy™, and i’m 95% sure it’s thick, but not too veiny. i’d very much like him to fuck me with it, but he’ll never know that so oh well.” In response to an ask about Chris Evans’ dick. I couldn’t stand around and not write something.
> 
> This isn’t as good as I wanted but I’m tired so… Here ya go.

You can tell. 

Chris’ lips spread into a large smile before he brought the beer bottle to his lips, you laugh along with him, your hand drifting from your lap to his bicep, seeking the heat.

He glances down at your hand before looking back up at you, the smile slowly curving into a smirk, his eyes following yours.

He bought you another drink, slipping his hand onto your thigh, fingers fiddling with the hem of your dress. You watch them tangle with the fabric, the length of them, the width.

He leaned closer, his fingers inching up your skin, and you inch closer in your chair, wanting… no, needing the contact. He places his beer down on the bar and wraps his hand around the side of your neck, the coldness of his skin making you shiver.

You can tell.

His lips meet yours in a flurry of heat and you’re being pulled up from the stool, his free arm wrapping around your waist. You’re surrounded by his heat, his fingers tugging at the strands of hair at the nape of your neck. Your fingers grip the front of his shirt as you tilt your head, eagerly seeking the full embrace of his kiss.

“Mine or yours?” You ask confidently, moving away from the kiss; your skin on fire. Chris lifts an eyebrow and tangles his fingers further in your hair, pulling your head back slightly to look into your eyes.

“Mine’s only two minutes away,” Chris tells you, and there the decision is made.

You can’t keep your hands to yourself the whole way back, fingers in his hair, on his shoulders, hips, chest, and then his lap. Your fingers touch the hardness threatening to burst through the seams of his jeans, and the moment you touch it, feel its throbbing arousal;

You can definitely tell.

It’s a rush of kisses, moans and clothing being spewed across the floor when the door is shut and locked. You watch his fingers unbutton his shirt, nimble fingers working it open to reveal the build chest, dark hair sprawled across it.

“Ready, sweetheart?” He asks when you remove the last of your clothing. You’re in the bedroom, it smells strong, like a man, like Chris, and you want him so bad.

“Yes,” You say as he tugs his boxers off, throwing them into the corner of the room, and you try not to look but you can’t help it.

His dick… Chris’ dick is the best looking fucking dick you’ve ever seen. The skin is pink, throbbing under your gaze; the head purple, begging to be stimulated. He’s not particularly long, probably above average, but not gigantic that you will have to worry about him pressing painfully against your cervix, but he is thick, like his finger to thumb thick. 

A shot of confidence travels through your body. You just want to see. 

You stalk towards him, naked and exposed and wrap your hand around his throbbing cock, and your theory is proven. You can’t wrap your hand around him, but it doesn’t stop you from pressing your palm to the underside of his cock and wrapping as much in your hand as you can and slowly moving your hand up and down his cock.

Chris groans, pleased with the pressure of your hand on him. You don’t want to stop touching his hardness, but you know he wants to get to the main event.

“On the bed,” He growls, staring down at you with those blue eyes. Smirking, you go, laying on your back, knees apart, giving him the show he wants. “Fucking gorgeous.”

His fingers wrap under your left knee and lift it, placing your foot on his chest and then it’s fast. You knew he’s desperate for you, just as you are for him; foreplay can wait, you just want him, all of him.

“That’s it,” He moans, the first inch slipping into your soaking core. It’s so quiet in the room, all you can hear is your panting and his moaning. It’s so hot and heavy.

“Chris,” You moan as he slips the rest of his cock into your cunt, pressing his hips hard against yours. His mouth is open, his chest rising and falling as he pants, you stare up at him with drooping eyes, the pleasure of the stretch around his cock already too much for you.

And then he pulls back and thrusts back in, and you’re done for. Your hips lift from the bed, your core tangling into a mess of pleasure. Your hands reach for anything, settling with twisting in the bed sheets.

“I know, honey. You feel so fucking good, hot and tight, just for me,” Chris praises, slamming his hips back into yours, his thickness stretching you deliciously. “Moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you.”

You’re hardly listening because his cock is sending you into a frenzy. Your stomach is tangling in knots of arousal and your orgasm is fast approaching, you slip your hand quickly between the two of you as Chris begins to ramble, clearly close to his own orgasm.

The moment your fingers hits your clit, Chris is leaning down and taking one of your breasts into his mouth, sucking, licking at the nipple, making your entire body clench. The feeling of his hot, wet mouth on your sensitive nipple, the drag of his thick cock within you, and your finger rubbing delicious circles on your clit collectively sent you over the edge.

“Oh, God. Chris, I’m coming,” You shout, shaking beneath him. It’s not the hardest orgasm you’ve ever had, but it’s nice, rolling over you in waves, sending your hips up to grind into his, seeking the drag of the orgasm.

“Holy fuck, honey. You are gripping me so hard,” Chris groans, fingers digging into your ribs as he drags your hips closer to his, seeking his own orgasm now.

The orgasm makes everything more sensitive. His cock drags across the ridges within you, briefly tapping your g-spot. It delivers a gasp from you, your fingers finding solace in gripping Chris’ biceps, holding on for dear life as he hammers into you, rolling his hips in what could possibly be the most seductive thing you’ve ever seen.

“I’m close, sweetheart.” You smirk up at him, the realisation of his lack of a condom is not frightening, but you see the concern in his eyes.

His eyes follow you close as you shift yourself away from him despite the movement of his hips. His cock slips from inside you and you quickly move to the floor, watching him as he watches you, turning his body to follow your movements.

“On my face, Chris,” You say when you’ve knelt on the floor in front of him, exposed and your cunt throbbing at the thought of his hot cum streaking your face.

He looks at you wide-eyed for a moment, his mouth agape, and then he’s moving, standing in front of you with his cock gripped in his fist, wet with your arousal.

“How did I get so fucking lucky?” He asks, and you don’t respond because you’re too busy moving forward to wrap your lips around the head of his cock. “Jesus.”

You suck him down, your mouth stretching dangerously around his thickness. You still can’t believe how thick he is. You knew. You could tell immediately. The bulge in his pants was way too prominent not to be a big fucking cock. 

You listen to Chris groan as he tangles his fingers in your hair and guides his cock in and out of your mouth, allowing you to swirl your tongue along the head, the underside, hollowing your cheeks around his hardness. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Chris begins to chant, dragging you back by your hair until his cock pops from within the hot confines of your mouth. He wraps a large hand around it and tugs, up and down, fast and hard until you watch his face scrunch, his thighs tense and he’s coming, hot and fast onto your face. 

You shut your eyes quickly, and just feel the cum splatter onto your face, mostly your mouth and chin, some on your cheek, and some dribbles down onto your chest.

“Holy Christ, sweetheart.” Is what Chris says as he drags you up to him, his finger scrapping his cum from your face only to feed it to you. You take it gratefully, enjoying the salty taste of him.

Once your face is free of cum, he kisses you. Holding you tight against him, kissing you like he did at the bar, just enjoying the feeling of being with you.

You can’t help but drag your fingers lightly on his softening cock, still big despite the blood rushing elsewhere. 

You didn’t start talking to Chris at the bar for his prominent bulge, but you knew what he was harbouring his pants. You could tell.


End file.
